


Artistic Differences

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: It hasn't escaped Charlotte's notice that people are always leaving Kagero's tent at odd hours. She'd like to be one of them.





	Artistic Differences

Charlotte idly stirred the rice in her bowl, looking thoughtful.

"You know, Benny, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to Hoshidan food."

"At least you've figured out how to eat it properly. I'm still having problems with..." One of Benny's chopsticks slipped out of his hand and clattered to the table. He sighed. "That."

"Nobody's stopping you from using a fork."

"I don't want to do that. It would feel... I dunno, rude somehow."

"Rude?"

"You know what I mean."

Both soldiers lapsed into silence again, the only sound the clatter of Benny's chopsticks as he dropped them again.

Charlotte tapped a finger rhythmically on the table. "Putting aside their food for the moment, what do you think of the Hoshidan  _soldiers_?"

Benny looked thoughtful as he adjusted his grip on his chopsticks once again. "Hmm. They're quite different from what I'm used to fighting alongside."

"Yeah, I'm not too familiar with their style of combat. For one thing, they hardly wear any armor."

Benny snorted into his drink. "Like you're one to talk."

"Hey, it's different for me!"

"Because your armor covers less?"

"Ugh, that is  _so_ not the point I was trying to make, anyway."

"Then what was it?"

"I was just wondering if any of them in particular had caught your eye."

Benny raised his eyebrows slowly. "Oh, so that's what it is."

"What's that tone supposed to mean?"

"I thought I'd seen you making eyes at a couple of our new comrades." Benny tilted his head to the side, indicating a woman filling her own bowl. "Especially her... Kagero, I think?"

Charlotte looked over toward the counter and sighed. "I can't help it, Benny, she's just so damn good-looking!"

"Mm."

"She has  _fantastic_ legs."

"If you say so."

"And she's strong, too... just picture what she must look like under that tunic of hers."

Benny rubbed at his temple. "I'll pass on that, thanks."

"Gods, the things she could do to me. I'd like her to pin me down and--"

Benny interrupted with a pained expression. "I don't need to hear this, Charlotte."

Charlotte giggled and winked. "Aww, you're no fun."

"I'm just not interested in women the same way you are."

"Well, whatever. My point is, it's been way too long since I got any action, and I feel like I might have a shot with her."

"Hm." Benny set down his chopsticks. "Why's that?"

"Because of her nightly routine."

The knight frowned. "Have you been spying on her?"

"Who? Me? Of course not!" Charlotte fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "But I do hear things, you know? Niles spends quite a bit of time around the Hoshidan camp, and according to him, she gets  _quite a few_ late-night visitors."

"Huh."

"'Huh.' That's all you have to say?"

Benny shrugged. "It really doesn't have anything to do with me. If it makes you happy, though, go for it."

"I will, then." Charlotte pushed back from the table, the legs of the bench scraping on the stone floor. "Wish me luck."

"Mm."

Adopting a confident stride, Charlotte made her way over to where Kagero was eating.  _She's a lot faster at eating than me or Benny... I guess that makes sense, though._

Charlotte cleared her throat, prompting Kagero to look up from her bowl. "Yes?"

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Charlotte, indicating the seat opposite Kagero.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Charlotte slid into the seat, already going over what to say next.

 _Probably best to get right to the point... but I shouldn't be_ too  _blatant, either. I need to strike a balance._

"So, Kagero..."

"Yes?"

"I've heard that you have quite a few late-night visitors."

"Yes, that's true." Spots of color appeared high in Kagero's cheeks. "I guess word has gotten around about my little hobby, then."

"I wouldn't say that it's common knowledge, but... yes." Charlotte grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not judging you or anything. The truth is, I'm actually interested."

Kagero raised one eyebrow. "You are?"

Charlotte gave her most coquettish giggle. "I'm always interested in new experiences."

"It would be a new experience for both of us." Kagero tapped a finger to her chin. "I've never done a Nohrian woman before..."

 _Yes, the perfect opening_. "Would you like to do _me_?"

Kagero looked thoughtful. Her eyes wandered from Charlotte's face downward.  _She's definitely sizing me up._

Charlotte smirked. "Like what you see?"

A small smile spread across Kagero's face as she nodded. "To tell the truth, I've had my eye on you for a while. Are you available to visit me tonight, Charlotte?"

 _Perfect!_ "Of course! How do I get to your tent?"

"It's in the same row as Lord Ryoma's pavilion, at the end nearer to the Nohrian camp. I'll keep a lamp lit."

"Sounds good to me." Charlotte got up, wiggling her fingers in a wave. "See you tonight. I look forward to it!"

"As do I."

Charlotte waited until she was outside the mess hall--and Kagero's line of sight--before pumping her fist in triumph.

" _Yessss!_ "

_Looks like an end to my dry spell is finally in sight. And with a woman like her, too... I really AM good at this!_

~ ~ ~

As evening fell, Charlotte turned her steps toward the Hoshidan camp. It didn't take her long to find Kagero's tent.  _The Hoshidan prince's pavilion is pretty hard to miss._

She paused outside, not sure of what to do.  _I can't really knock on canvas. Is there a bell to ring, or something?_

Finally, she settled for clearing her throat and just speaking up. "Kagero?"

Kagero's voice drifted back, slightly muffled by the canvas. "Is that you, Charlotte? You can come in."

Charlotte lifted the flap and entered, ducking slightly to avoid the lower-hanging fabric of the entrance. She took a look around the tent.

_It's definitely... different._

Rather than a cot, there was a wide pallet laid out on the floor, with pillows and blankets neatly laid out. Apart from that, the tent was sparsely furnished, with only a low wooden stool and an oblong chest.

Kagero knelt next to the chest, rummaging around. She waved distractedly as Charlotte came in.

"I apologize. I am still not entirely prepared..."

Charlotte smiled. "It's all right. I'm not in a rush or anything." She fiddled with the clasp of her shirt, letting a suggestive note creep into her voice. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Kagero spoke up without turning around. "A lot of it's up to you. You can undress if you like."

 _Right to the point, huh? I like that._ Charlotte began unbuckling her armor, noting that Kagero still had her back turned.  _So she isn't watching, huh? Well, her loss. I guess I won't draw it out, then._

As Charlotte set the last of her clothing aside, she noticed that Kagero was still rummaging through the chest.  _I wonder what she keeps in there. Something exciting, I hope_. "So, what next?"

"Would you prefer to stand, or lie down?"

"Lie down, I think."

"All right, then. Make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't be too much longer."

Charlotte laid down on her left side, using her arm to prop herself up. With the other arm she adjusted her hair, tossing it back over her shoulder. She wanted to give Kagero the best first impression of her figure, so it wouldn't do to have something obscuring it.

Already, warm anticipation was building between Charlotte's legs. The air teased at her bare breasts, and her nipples stiffened. She could feel her heart quickening.  _Dammit, Kagero, hurry up..._

Finally, Kagero turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry for making you wait. Shall we get started?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly. "Yes,  _please_."

"All right. Try to relax, and hold still..." Kagero picked up something from behind her, settling it in front of the low stool. A moment later, she unfurled a canvas and began to secure it in place.

Charlotte blinked, confused.  _What does that have to do with... WAIT. This isn't..._

Kagero reached behind her again. When she turned back this time, there was a brush and a palette in her hands. Charlotte felt her heart sink.

_It IS._

The warmth between Charlotte's legs had intensified to a dull ache. She yearned to do  _something_ about it, to relieve some of that tension any way she could--

"Stay still, please." Kagero's crisp voice cut through Charlotte's fogged mind, and she realized that her right hand, which had been resting on her hip, had begun to creep lower.

_Did I really just try to get myself off? Gods... I really have no self-control._

"Uh, sorry."

 ~ ~ ~

For Charlotte, the next hour and a half was excruciating.

She was practically overflowing with pent-up sexual frustration--but every time she so much as shifted, Kagero's patient voice would cut in. "Please do not move."

Though she kept her expression to bland serenity, Charlotte was internally cursing herself.  _Dammit, I shouldn't have made so many assumptions... just because I intended what I said to mean something, doesn't mean she understood..._

_Ugh. I'm such an idiot._

"All right," said Kagero at last, setting down her brush. "I think that's enough for one night. I don't want to keep you up late, or have you get too stiff. That could make your training difficult."

Charlotte sighed in relief, rubbing at the back of her neck.  _Thank goodness_.

However, any hopes she might have had were quickly dashed by Kagero's next words. "Will you be available at the same time tomorrow night? If so, I can continue work on the portrait."

"I, um..." Charlotte gave a bright, artificial giggle. "Of course! I'm never too busy for you."

Kagero smiled. "I appreciate your help, Charlotte. Thank you for volunteering."

"Of course. Anything for a"--Charlotte paused, forcing a smile--" _friend_."  _And nothing more than that for now, despite what I'd hoped for..._

Kagero began gathering up Charlotte's discarded clothes, handing them back piece by piece. "Here you are. It might be awkward if you walked back to the Nohrian camp completely naked."

"Yes, it would. Ha. Ha."

Getting to her feet just made Charlotte more aware of her unfulfilled arousal, and getting dressed didn't help much.

_Damn it. The moment I get back to my tent, I'll have to take care of that..._

~ ~ ~

Benny looked up from his breakfast as Charlotte's plate thumped down opposite him.

"I heard you spent some time in the Hoshidan camp last night. How did it--"

Charlotte buried her head in her hands.

"I don't want to talk about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on silly headcanons from a Discord server. Thank you for tolerating me.


End file.
